


Working Boy

by 8BitSkeleton



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, camboy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8BitSkeleton/pseuds/8BitSkeleton
Summary: Just some nice trans!camboy Aleks AU





	Working Boy

**Author's Note:**

> this is 100% pure porn, yw
> 
> also this is a trans boy loving zone, transphobes get the fuck out

Aleks is shirtless when he starts streaming. Usually, he makes his viewers work for it and he likes the chase of it all, like the attention. Tonight, though, he’s a little desperate. He’s had a few beers beforehand and he’s feeling all touchy, keeps running his hands over his chest as he brings up his cam site. 

As he hits the button to start camming, he bites his lip, fingers running over his nipple. It takes a little bit for his chat to fill up, even after he’s tweeted the link, and he feels a little impatient for it all. He leans back on his bed, on his elbows, making sure he’s still in frame of his webcam. He smiles when his chat starts livening up, and he greets his regulars as they start giving him a few bucks at a time in lieu of a hello. 

“Mmm, hey,” He says, feeling warm all over. “‘Why am I shirtless?’” He reads off the chat. “Because I’m ready to go tonight, dude. You guys are in for a treat. Start suggesting me stuff.”

He only has about thirty viewers so he’s not sure about how the night will start off for him. But he certainly doesn’t expect the $50 tip that comes through with the request of _Stretch your pussy out for us_. Normally, he’d say it’s too early for that and he’d insist on foreplay but he’s into it; already getting horny at the prospect of it. He reads it out for the chat, making a show of considering it before he runs his fingers over his jeans button, small smile on his face. 

“That’s a good one,” Aleks says before he slips off his pants, too impatient to be slow. Underneath them, he’s wearing pink lace panties that are completely see through and have a bow in the front. After he’s shed his pants, he reaches over the side of the bed and grabs the box of toys he keeps close by. Aleks sets the box beside him and settles back onto his elbows, draws his knees up, and slowly spreads his legs, his hand sliding over his pussy, as much teasing himself as he is putting on a show. He throws his head back as he feels around his his hole, touching where he’s getting wet and is already sensitive. 

He slips his hands back up, avoiding his clit for now. He’s afraid if he touches it too much, he might cum already, so he’s gotta be careful, pace himself just a little. He digs into his box and draws out the glass dildo and his bottle of lube for just in case. He grabs the dildo by the heart-shaped base and holds it up for the camera. “You want me to stretch myself out so I’m guessing you want to see it.”

A few people in the chat seem to agree with his statement and he smirks at the fact, brings the dildo down and runs it over his pussy, tracing the shape of it over his underwear. 

Aleks continues smiling as he feels the pressure of the cold glass over his pussy. He presses the dildo in a little, feeling the lace that covers him strain against his hole. He circles his hips a little, curious on if he can get it in more, even with his panties on. 

Pretty soon, he realizes his curiosity will have to wait a while because he’s getting impatient with himself and his own teasing. He groans, retracts the dildo, drops it beside himself, and pushes his panties away from his pussy, opening himself wide for his stream to see. He asks them, “Like what you see?”

The tips come in slowly, a few dollars here and there saying, _Yes,_ some saying, _More pls._

“More?” He asks them, musing. “Alright.” He exhales and lies down, hooking his thumbs under the waistband of his panties and dragging them down his legs, letting them fall open after he’s done. He brings his hands back to his pussy, fingers brushing over his clit as he goes, making him shiver. With his index and middle finger, Aleks spreads himself open again, this time without the hindrance of his underwear, and he can feel how _wet_ he is, how turned on. 

He has to make a conscious effort to bring himself back up to lean on his elbow so the camera can see his face. He should have repositioned his webcam like he usually does, but he was too excited to start streaming before he sat down and started this time. So he leans up for the camera, bites his lip as he repositions his hand so that he can get a finger inside himself while still spreading himself out. He fucks himself with his middle finger for a few seconds before drawing his hand away and bringing his hand to his mouth, sucking his own taste off his finger. This earns him a $20 tip, and it makes him smile. 

Aleks sits up, brings the dildo back into frame and opens the lube, wetting the glass with a thin layer of it, just to be safe. As he readies it, he gets a $5 donation from someone asking if he’d ever get on stream with someone else. Aleks shakes his head, mostly at the prospect of actually finding someone to cam with him. Reads the question out loud before answering, “I don’t know. Guess I’d have to find the right partner. Would you guys wanna see me fucking them or them fucking me?”

His chat answers back that they’d like to see him get fucked, which, Aleks is a fan of the idea. He nods as he reads through the answers, aware that he’s been absently giving the dildo a handjob instead of simply lubing it up. He thinks his chat doesn’t mind, though.

Before he leans back, he pauses the action for a second, murmuring, “Hang on,” to his stream and fetching some pillows from the top of his bed, bringing them down to the foot of it, where his computer is set up. He stacks them so he has somewhere to lay down on while still having his face in frame. 

“Okay,” he says to himself, leaning on the pillows and spreading his legs open again. “This one goes out to, uh, an earlier donation. Thanks for the fifty bucks.”

He grabs the dildo by the base and positions it at his hole, lifting his hips as he slides it in slowly, feeling the initial stretch and moaning at it, throwing his head back. As soon as it’s all the way in, he pulls it out almost all the way, presses it back in. “Fuck,” he whispers, his head falling onto his chest. 

He fucks himself with the dildo a few more times, breath hitching as closes his eyes, moves his hips slowly in tandem with his hand. He gets in the rhythm of fucking himself until he feels the dildo sit comfortably inside him. He leaves it in himself, lets go of the base and traces his fingers around the edge of his pussy, where it’s stretched around the toy. “Anon paid for stretching,” he says, mostly to himself. “And they’ll get it.”

He exhales and wiggles his index finger into himself alongside the dildo. He furrows his brow and moans softly as he draws his finger out and pushes back in with two fingers, feeling on the verge of too full, too quick.

As he’s trying to catch his breath, to adjust to the stretch, a tip comes in, $100 chiming on screen with text accompanying it, asking, _Can you put on a clit clamp?_

It takes a lot in him not to moan at the suggestion. Aleks exhales shakily, speaks just as shakily, “Clit clamp? Fuck, man. Are you trying to kill me here? Hold on.” Aleks retracts his fingers and the dildo slowly, feeling an absence at the loss. He leans over the side of the bed again, reaching into his box and dragging out the chained combo of nipples and clit clamp. It rattles in his hand and he licks his lips lightly, anticipating the feeling. 

When he spreads his legs again, he trails his fingers down to where he’s stretched himself, wets his fingers with it. He brings those fingers up to circle his clit, making sure he’s ready for the clamp, and the first touch of it makes him shiver, makes him shake. He moans again, has to stop himself from getting himself off then and there because it just feels so _good._

His breath trembles as he pull his hand away, reaches for the clamp. He makes a split second decision to attach the nipple clamps too, and he does so first, biting his lip as he puts them on himself. Once his nipples are in the clamps, he waves the third one in front of his crotch, makes a show of dragging the cold metal on his pussy. His voice is shaky as he says, “Thanks for the hundred, dude.”

He attaches the clit clamp just how he likes it, and as it squeezes his clit, he feels his back arch, feels himself getting close. 

“Fuck,” he says, voice strung out. “Fuck.”

Aleks has to center himself to pick the dildo back up, and he clumsily brings it down, slides it back into himself slowly. “Fuck,” he repeats once more, and he realizes he could come from just this. That he _should_ come from this.

His free hand grabs at the chain that connects the clamps and pulls, makes Aleks moan in earnest, makes his eyes clamp shut. He fucks himself on the dildo once, twice, and he groans, says, “Oh, fuck,” feeling his orgasm unravel at the base of his stomach, the intensity of it making him see white behind his eyelids. He whimpers and shakes with his orgasm, chest heaving as he savors the feeling, mourning when it passes and leaves him almost boneless on his bed. The aftershocks run through him, making him clench around the dildo still inside him, and he feels like he needs more, needs to come again. 

He doesn’t take off the clamps as he brings his fingers back to his hole, slipping in two fingers and feeling so turned on at the stretch, at the fact that his orgasm has made him even _more_ sensitive. He’s so wet, he can feel it sticking to his thighs and running down onto his sheets. 

The third finger is the cincher, though. Someone donates another $50 for it and Aleks barely has breath to thank them, instead focused on fucking himself on his fingers, getting off on being filled to the brim, on being stretched out.

Aleks feels his clit twitch as he moves, and he almost doubles over as he brushes his thumb over it. The angle is awkward and his wrist will hurt in the morning, but he still finds himself readjusting, trying to wiggle his pinkie finger into himself while his thumb circles his clit. This time, his back _does_ bow, and he feels sensitive all over, his body shivering with it. 

Aleks barely gets the tip of his pinky into himself, and he exhales, feeling on edge already. He feels strung out, needing a second orgasm, so he wastes no time, fucking himself on his fingers in earnest, hearing his own breath in his ears, the wet sounds his fingers make as he fucks himself.

He moans, eyes clenching shut, body shifting as he feels close. His computer sounds with a few more donations but he’s too far gone to care, desperate to cum now. His free hand clumsily seeks out his clit, touching himself in earnest, feeling his orgasm build in him.

A few desperate movements later, he groans, almost frustrated, fully needing to cum from his fingers, from fucking himself and stretching himself out. He has to focus to make a deliberate movement, using the fingers on his clit to remove the clit clamp and feeling the blood rush back into it, leaving him overly sensitive, feeling—

His pussy clenches over his fingers, his thumb brushing his clit, and it’s enough, it’s maybe too much—

His back arches as he feels his orgasm hit him, hard and fast, his entire body trembling with it, convulsing involuntarily as it rips through him. The moan that escapes him is loud and raw, the sound of it wordless, needy.

He doesn’t stop moving, his fingers and hips working in tandem as he wrings the orgasm out, chases the feeling until it’s gone, his clit throbbing with the aftershocks, his pussy trembling around his fingers. 

Aleks’ breath is shallow as he opens his eyes, twitching with an aftershock. He sees a few $20 tips coming in, some $5’s too, all asking for another orgasm. He smiles at his chat praising the show, praising his pussy, his sounds. 

Slowly, he extricates his fingers, lays them on his thigh. His dry hand removes his nipple clamps as he reads another $50 tip asking for another orgasm, this one by fucking himself.

He reads the request out loud, sighing as he takes the dildo out, makes a show of it. He pretends to consider the request for a second and brings the dildo up to his mouth, lapping at his own cum on it. 

“I was right,” he says. “You fuckers are trying to kill me.”

His regulars agree in chat.


End file.
